Bemular
, also known as Bemlar, is a ruthless, alien, reptile-like monster that somehow escaped from the Monster Graveyard. It was confronted by Ultraman on Earth and destroyed. Another Bemular that escaped from the Monster Graveyard was intercepted and defeated by Ultraman Mebius. Whether these two were the same is unknown and unlikely. Subtitle: History Ultraman Escaping from the Monster Graveyard with Ultraman in hot pursuit across the universe, Bemular made his way to Earth and landed in a lake, hiding himself while Ultraman crashed into Shin Hayata's ship, killing him and out of grief, merging with him to better protect the planet. Meanwhile, the Science Patrol went after Bemular, who was still hiding in the lake, using Sub S22 (piloted by the revived Hayata) to make Bemular come out of hiding. Bemular, however, grabbed the ship with his jaws and hurled it to the ground and proceeded to set it on fire with his heat beam. For the first time ever, Hayata used the Beta Capsule as directed by his savior and the being called Ultraman appeared to fight against Bemular. After a long and brutal fight, Ultraman used the Specium Ray to destroy Bemular as he was trying to escape again. Trivia *Suit Actor: Teruo Aragaki *Bemular's name was originally one of the proposed concepts for the name of the Ultraman series itself. It was originally to be named . **The name "Bemular" is also used in the 2014 book Toho Special Effects All Monster Encyclopedia to refer to the alien entity from the 1970 Toho kaiju film Space Amoeba, which is given the full name . *Bemular's roar is a modified Godzilla roar. It is the roar in reverse and fades into the original roar at a higher pitch and it sounds mechanical. *Due to the suit possessing props for its arms (as a human's arms are too bulky for it intended appearance,) the suit actor of Bemular has his arms inside the suit, giving Bemular a very thin appearance. *The Bemular suit would later be recycled and modified to create the monster Gyango. *Due to the placement of the eyelids on Bemular, one being lower than and one completely lacking an eyelid, it gives the monster a deranged and psychotic look. *Episode 49 of Ultraman Tiga features a monster similar to Bemular in appearance and origin named Yanakagi. In the episode this monster was chased to Earth by the original Ultraman and was sealed in a lake but was released by Alien Charija and fought both Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga and was defeated by their combined might. The monster and episode was to pay tribute to Bemular as at the time it was Ultraman's 30th anniversary. * The kaiju known as Beast the One is the ULTRAMAN 2004 film adaption of Bemular. *In the movie Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers, it shows young alternate Gamu, Asuka and Daigo who were excited to watch the then new show Ultraman on television, Ultraman's first episode aired on an old TV, the scene where Ultraman battles Bemular is shown. * In the Kaiju Encyclopedia on the Ultraman Complete Collection DVD, he is called Bemler. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Bemular reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Unlike the majority of monsters that appear in the film, Bemular was pursued by Ultraman Mebius throughout space, Bemular lands on a desert-like planet to do battle against Mebius. However, the battle was short and Ultraman Mebius defeats him with the Mebium Shot. Bemular is one of Belial's monster army but was killed by Zero Emeruium Slash when he arrived. Trivia *Unlike his original appearance, Bemular's eyes are completely white with pupils. Also, his arms are utilized by the suit actor's forearms, rather than using props instead. *This was the first appearance of Bemular in the Ultra series's canon in 43 years. Ironically (if not more fitting,) Bemular is the first monster to appear in the film. *Much like his original appearance, Bemular's first appearance was him being chased by Mebius, with both combatants battling in their travel spheres. *Bemular's place in the film was to originally be taken by Zetton, but Bemular's inclusion was a last-minute change. *Bemular's suit in the film was originally altered from uses in attractions. However, due to the damage it had sustained over time, the production staff decided it would be easier and quicker to create an entirely new suit. Ultra Zero Fight Bemular, Telesdon, Gudon and Sadora were revived by Gurashie and together they fought Ultraman Zero. Bemular fired at Zero first but Zero blocked it. Both Bemular and Telesdon were killed by Zero's Luna Miracle Sluggers. Trivia *The Bemular suit from Mega Monster Battle:Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie reused for first appearance in Ultra Zero Fight. ''Ultraman Ginga S '']] Bemular reappeared in episode 9 of Ultraman Ginga S Lived by Alien Guts Vorst to assist Bemstar in fighting Victory by firing his Energy Blasts and even when Ginga appeared to help him, they confused them with the teleportation and duplication skills inherited by Vorst. After dodging a Victorium Shoot by splitting in two, Bemular tied them up with energy ropes that were broken when Bemstar rammed into them. The two Ultras dodged the ropes shot by Bemular a second time after Bemstar absorbed Ginga's Ginga Cross Shoot. Bemular, his clone, and Bemstar eventually got tied up after the two Ultras tricked them. Bemular was then killed after Ginga transformed into Ginga Strium and fired Ultraman's Specium Ray at him (The same move that the original Ultraman killed the first Bemular with) and then, its clone disappeared. Ultraman X Bemular was the first monster to be awakened during the Ultra Flare, rampaging in a construction site in Japan at night. Like the other monsters who emerged during the Ultra Flare, this individual's status is unknown. Fifteen years later, another member of its species appeared in Canada, emerging from a lake and tried to attack Lt. Sayuri Tachibana's family members. It wasn't until Sayuri merged with Ultraman Nexus that her family was safe. Sayuri/Nexus killed Bemular in the aftermath off-screen. Trivia *Bemular's emergence from the lake is a reference to the first one from the original Ultraman series, while its battle with Nexus is a tribute to Beast the One, a monster that was based on Bemular and fought Ultraman the Next, Nexus' devolved form. Ultraman Orb An evolved Bemular/ appeared in episode 18 of Ultraman Orb where he was summoned by Alien Shaplay after he absorbed the energy from the necklace of a young girl he sold it to before with his special energy stone. Bemular emerged from the ground and used his special weapon to lay waste to the surrounding city area. Gai Kurenai immediately transformed into Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion with his Orb Ring to fight the monster while Ittetsu dealt with the alien. For the first time in a while, Orb was actually able to deal with the monster easily in his Spacium Zeperion form in close combat. However, when he tried to finish him off with his Sperion Ray, Bemular used his Mirror Horns like a lightning rod to conduct the attack and counterattacked with his Hyper Pale Heat Wave, leaving Orb exposed to the monster's stomping. Orb managed to get Bemular off him, though, and gained the upper hand again by throwing him and dodging his attack. Unfortunately, the monster turned the tide against Orb once again, resulting in his Color Timer flashing. However, Orb didn't give up and transformed into his Origin form to even the odds. The Ultra struck him with an energy slash from his Orb Calbur and used it to block the monster's energy attack. After he cut off Bemular's horns, Orb finished off Bemular with his Orb Flame Calibur, which encased him inside a fire ball. As Ittetsu finished off Shaplay by striking an oil can with his gun, igniting it and obliterating him, Orb destroyed Bemular with one final slash of his Orb Calibur. Data : Also referred to as in ULTRA MONSTERS, this ability is an extremely powerful, missile-strength beam of energy fired from Bemular's mouth. * : Bemular can fire rapid blasts of highly explosive energy from its mouth. * : In order to gain rapid movement, Bemular can transform his body into a glowing ball of blue energy that allows him to fly through the air at speeds of up to Mach 2. He can fly at even faster speeds through space. *Underwater Adaptation: Bemular is capable of adapting into underwater environments, using it to hide within the Ryugamori Lake. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : A tag-team attack with Jamila. Bemular first utilize spherical change and Jamila charge the energy sphere with its own flame. Then Bemular proceed to fly and ram the opponent. ::;Ultraman Ginga S *Alien Guts Vorst's abilities: Due to being Monslived by Alien Guts Vorst, Bemular shares some of his powers. None of these are normal for the kaiju. **Teleportation: Bemular can teleport short distances via purple vortex. **Illusion: Bemular can create an illusion of himself. **Energy Ropes: Bemular can fire energy ropes from his mouth that can tie up an Ultra. yamissed.gif|Pale Heat Wave Bemlar Energy Blast2.png|Monster Attack blueball.gif|Spherical Travel Bemlar Adept Swimmer.png|Adept Swimmer Bemlar Teleportation.png|Teleportation Bemlar Illusion.png|Illusion Bemlar Energy Ropes.png|Energy Ropes - Evolved= Evolved Bemular Evolved Bemular is a strange version of Bemular that appeared in a 2003 stage show meant to celebrate the release of "Ultraman Cosmos Vs. Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle". It was created by aliens from a parallel reality to help in taking over our own. It should be noted that Evolved Bemular bares close resemblance to Zogu and is portrayed using methods similar to Chinese parade dragons. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Birthplace: Parallel Reality Powers and Abilities Unknown Gallery Zog2.jpg - Empowered= Bemular (Empowered) :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 26,000 t *Birthplace: Somewhere beneath Tokyo suburbs :;Powers and Weapons * : An extremely powerful, missile-strength beam of energy fired from Bemular's mouth. *Energy Absorption: Bemular can use its horns to absorb energy from beam attacks. KyokaHeatWave.png|Hyper Pale Heat Wave Horn_Mirror.jpeg|Mirror Horns }} Other Media Ultra Zone Bemular appeared in episode 21 and 22 of the series, Ultra Zone. Trivia *The Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Movie suit for Bemular would be used for Ultra Zone, with painted pupils. ULTRAMAN (Manga) Bemular, appears in the Ultraman Manga, with a very different design from his original appearance, the now humanoid and fully sentient Bemular serves as Shinjiro's first opponent in the incident that revealed to him several secrets about himself and his father. Figure Information Bandai has made many Bemular figures. In 2014, he was in the Ultra Monster 500. He has 3 points of articulation. Bemular 1991.jpeg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series #20 Bemular (1991 release) Ultra_Monster_Series_Bemler_1994.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series #20 Bemular (1994's new Bemular figure) Ultra_Monster_Series_-40_Bemler_2000.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series #40 Bemular (2000's release of the 1994 figure) Ultra_Monster_Series_-22_Bemler_2007.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series #22 Bemular (2007's release of the 1994 figure) Bemular_Spark.jpeg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster 500 Series #65 Bemular Unknown.jpeg Unknown-1.jpeg Unknown-2.jpeg Bemular Candy.jpeg|Bemular "Candy" figure Bemular Remix.jpeg|Kaiju Remix Bemular IMG_1419.JPG|Ultra Monster Orb 07: Bemular (Empowered) Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:First kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultra Galaxy Legends Kaiju